


Everyone Loves A Wedding

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e06 200, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam watched with amusement as General O'Neill strode casually towards her, carrying two cups of punch. With a smile, he pushed one of them into her right hand."Drink up, Carter!"





	Everyone Loves A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Spouse’s Day'. Also known as Military Spouse’s Day, the day is "dedicated to recognizing spouses of everywhere; from being thankful for fulfilment and security of a long-term relationship, to the boost to morale and well-being provided by spouses of those in the military.” 
> 
> With regards to this episode, I know it was Mitchell’s 200th trip through the gate, but I’ll forever be Team Jack, so I’m using it as an excuse to celebrate 10 years of the Stargate Program instead. :)

Sam watched with amusement as General O'Neill strode casually towards her, carrying two cups of punch. With a smile, he pushed one of them into her right hand.

"Drink up, Carter!"

"Thank you, sir."

He pulled a face at the honorific and his voice took on a distinctive whine.

"Really, Carter? We're off-world, having a party to celebrate ten years of the Program… and you still insist on calling me, _sir?_ "

She couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, si–"

Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam had the decency to look sheepish. Clearing her throat, she squared her shoulders as she met his gaze. "Well, what would you have me call you?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he grinned. "Well, I’ve always been partial to –"

"Jack! Sam! Enjoying the party?" Daniel shouted as he staggered towards them, Vala in tow.

Sam shook her head at the slightly inebriated archaeologist as he started to sway on his feet. When he swayed just a little too close to the General, the older man shoved his drink into Carter's free hand just as Daniel slammed into his left side. Putting an arm around his friend’s waist, Jack slowly tried to push him back into a standing position – at the same time as Vala stepped forward and leaned against Daniel’s other side.

"Uh, Carter? A little help here. _Please,_ " Jack all but pleaded as he pulled his face away from Daniel’s.

Sam's enjoyment of the situation immediately disappeared and she set their drinks on the ground. She grabbed onto Vala’s arm and extricated her to her side, leaving Jack to deal with Daniel. A brief silence fell as everyone tried to regain their bearings, but the peace was soon broken when Vala squealed and pointed to an area just over their shoulders. 

"What's that?"

"Uhh, that's a – ah – uh –"

"Piñata," Sam supplied, when Daniel struggled to find the word.

Vala nodded enthusiastically.  "And what does a piñata do?"

 _"T!"_ Jack suddenly hollered, making Sam jump. He shrugged an apology as Teal'c joined the group. "Vala wants to know more about the piñata over there. Think you can help?" he asked, giving his friend a pointed look.

Head slightly bowed, Teal’c smiled. "Indeed, O'Neill."

Vala's face immediately lit up and she let go of Sam’s arm and latched onto her other teammate instead.

"Let's go muscles!"

With a nod, Teal'c started to move away, only to stop when Jack cleared his throat. He lifted his shoulder slightly and gestured for him to take Daniel as well. It took a few seconds but then Sam and the General watched with amusement as their three friends made their way unsteadily towards the party piece.

"Here you go, _Jack,_ " Sam said as she handed him back his drink.

"Thanks, Carter."

"Really, sir? We're off-world, having a party to celebrate ten years of the Program… and you still insist on calling me, _Carter?_ "

"That's different."

"How so?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "It just is."

"I –"

"You're Carter."

Sam felt herself blush at the intensity in his gaze. She'd missed those chocolate brown eyes so much. More than that. She had missed _him_.

Moments later, Jack nudged her shoulder with his.

"How'd she know anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"Vala. How did she know?"

"About?"

"About _us_ , Carter," he said in quiet exasperation.

Sam's eyes widened. " _Oh!_ I don't think she does," she answered just as quietly.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"All she said was everyone loves a wedding. That was the example she gave, she didn't specifically say that we _were_ married."

"She didn't need to say anything _specific,_ Carter. Your smile gave it all away."

"My smile?" she repeated in bemusement.

"Yes. You had the whole – smug – smile thing going on," he mumbled as he waved his hand around in vague circle.

"I wasn't smug."

"Purlease. You couldn't have looked more pleased if you tried."

At his words, Sam started to laugh and her amusement quickly caught the attention of those around them which made Jack uneasy.

"Uh, Sam," he whispered. "Think you can do that a little quieter?"

Unfortunately for Jack, his attempt to get his wife to stop laughing had the opposite effect. Finally, he snapped.

_"For cryin' out loud, Carter!"_

He placed a hand on her arm and pulled her further away from the crowd.

"I’m – so – sorry," she gasped, before she descended into more giggles when Jack just stared unamused. "Oh, come on," she said, sobering slightly as she wiped a few tears away. "You have to admit – it was funny."

"It wasn't funny, Carter!"

"Well, aside from Thor and most of the guest list – she was pretty close."

When Jack didn’t say anything, Sam narrowed her eyes. “Why’d you look so uncomfortable?”

“Huh?”

“At the base. When Vala… said what she said,” Sam replied. “You looked uncomfortable.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too. It was almost as if –” She stopped abruptly and gave him a tight smile. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“Well, for a second… I thought you were going to deny it.”

Jack’s expression immediately softened. “I’d never do that, Sam.”

“I know,” she sighed guilty. “I’m sorry, I just –”

“OK. So, maybe I was a tad – perturbed,” he admitted.

“Why?”

He shrugged and to anyone who didn’t know the General well, he looked the picture of nonchalance, but Sam caught the tell-tale twitch of his jaw. He gave her a rueful smile as he lifted his left hand.

“It’s been, what, eighteen months now?” He asked as he subtly wiggled his ring finger.

Sam nodded.

“And most of that time we’ve spent apart,” he continued quietly as he turned his body to hers just so, so that no-one else was privy to the conversation. “I guess I just want you to myself for a while longer before anyone else finds out.”

A soft smile graced Sam’s lips, and when Jack looked slightly bashful, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But she couldn’t. She turned so it brought her closer to him, but not too close that it would draw attention, and let the back of her fingers brush against his as she kept her gaze on the crowd around them.

“I love you,” she murmured.

She felt the General’s eyes on her and heard the happiness in his voice. “Yeah?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

“You know, it’s funny,” he said a moment later.

“What’s that?”

He turned his attention back to their surroundings as he hooked his pinky finger with hers. “I love you too,” he grinned.


End file.
